The New Kid
by ImogenxBiancaxAdam
Summary: Zoe Jackson has just been a regular teenager, living with her family. At her birthday party a monster attcks and she is thrown into the world of Greek mythology. She meets a certain boy that throws her love life upside down. Compainion to "My New Life."
1. The Worst Birthday Party of the Century

My fifteenth birthday was arguably the worst and best day of my life. It all started at my birthday party that I was forced to have. We were having my annoying birthday party on June 17th, many months after my birthday. We have a pool so I always wait to have my parties on the last day of school.

It wasn't anything special, just Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico (Not really my Aunt and Uncle, just close family friends,) their son Leo, my sister Silena, and my best friend, Mackie (Mackenzie, but if you call her that prepare to have one arm.)

I'm Zoë Jackson. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They're both teachers at the high school in the next town over. In the summer they work a camp that I'm not allowed to go to yet, so I spend the summer with my Grandma Sally.

My sister is Silena Jackson, she's twenty-seven years old – if you're wondering why she's so much older than me, it's because my mom had her when she was sixteen. She still lives at home and goes to collage online. She has a four year old daughter, Callista AKA Cally. She looks exactly like our mom with the same hair, face, and eyes. After Cally was born, Silena's boyfriend left her, so she's alone.

"Happy Birthday, Zoë!" Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico burst through the door.

"My Gods, Thals," my mom laughed. "Did anyone teach you how to knock?"

"No, my mom was to drunk for to teach me that," she laughed.

"Whatever," my mom said. "Just come in."

Next, their son, Leo walked in. He looked so cute today with his unruly black hair and electric blue eyes. I've had a crush on him since I was ten, he is a year younger than me but it doesn't really make a difference.

"Happy Birthday, Zoë," he said and came to sit by me on the couch. A door behind me opened and Silena walked out, holding Cally.

"Happy B-day, Lil' Sis!" she said. She set Cally down and she came running to me. "Aunt Zoë!" she cried.

"Silena, how's school going?" Aunt Thalia asked her.

"Great, but I prefer camp better," she laughed.

"I'm getting a little old for camp, you know," Aunt Thalia said.

"You're forty-six, old for camp is like five thousand," she said.

Thunder boomed in the distance. I never understood it but every time they said something Greekish thunder would boom. All my family was obsessed with Greek.

"Actually, I'll be forty-seven in December," she said.

My dad walked out from the kitchen. "Okay, so who's ordering the pizza?"

"My gods, Seaweed Brain," my mom said. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been thirty-two years I've known you and you're still a Seaweed Brain." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

The front door opened and Mackie walked inside. "I'm home!" she laughed.

"Hey, Mackie," I said. Mackie had long blonde hair and silver-grey eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Zo," she said.

I looked at the table in front of me; presents had accumulated in a pile. I told my parents if they were forcing me to have a party, I didn't want any presents or cake or anything! Did they listen to me? No, they didn't.

I didn't even dress for a party! My blonde hair in a bun, a tee shirt and jeans, and light green eye shadow across my eyelids to bring out my sea green eyes. I was a tom boy for the most part but I like eye shadow, but that's it. Zoë Thalia Jackson does not do parties, make-up, or anything else girly.

"Aunt Zoë, will you open my present first?" Cally asked from in my lap. She looked at me with intense grey eyes, like Silena and my mom. Her curly blonde hair tumbled to her shoulders.

"Of course I will, Cally," I smiled.

I sat talked with Leo and Mackie until the pizza arrived and then we all ate. My parents wanted to have a cake at my party but I said that if they were forcing me to have a party, I didn't want cake. Next, unfortunately I had to open my presents.

They were just the usual stuff, I guess: Makeup (groan,) an iTunes card, a new iPod, clothes and blah, blah, blah. We sat around and talked for a while. Leo, Mackie, and I were messing around with my cell phone when I found out who I was.

The three of us were texting my friend, Katie and we heard at the front door bust down. My sister pulled out a gleaming knife. What the heck? My dad pulled out a pen, pulled off the cap, and guess what. It turned into a freaking sword. My mom pulled on a Yankees cap and disappeared.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

Aunt Thalia looked over at me, "You'll understand later, Zo," she said.

I saw a shadow and a giant dog burst into the living room. "Oh my God. That is not the puppy I wanted!"

"Zoë, stab it!" yelled my dad. He tossed me a smaller pen than his. I uncapped it and it turned into a two foot sword. The dog prepared to pounce on me and I threw the sword at it. It landed on him and he exploded into dust. "Oh my God. What just happened?" I exclaimed.

"Uh, Perce, I think it's time," Uncle Nico said.

"Wow, you really took a whole five minutes to figure that out," my mom groaned.

"Okay, everyone, get your freaking butts in the car," my dad said.

We all walked out to the driveway and I hoped in my mom's car. Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, and Leo took their car. Silena, my parents, Mackie and I took my mom's car. We drove into Long Island and drove up to a sign that said _Camp Half-Blood _written in Ancient Greek. Ancient Greek? I'm dyslexic, I can't even read English!

"Uh, Mom, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Um, Zoë we'll tell you once we get in the camp," she said.

We all got of the car and walked into the camp. People were fighting with swords and shooting bows and arrows. What in the world is this place?

**A/N: So, here it is. The first chapter of 'The New Kid,' the compainion to 'My New Life.' You don't technically have to read the first one to understand this one, but I suggest that you do.**

**~ Silena Jackson ~ **


	2. Camp and Some Old Memories

We walked up to a big blue house and a half-horse dude came riding up. "Perseus, Annabeth," he said.

"Chiron," my dad said.

"So, I see Zoë and Leo have come," he said, eyeing us.

"Yeah, we had an attack," Uncle Nico said from behind us.

"Unwelcome to Camp Half-Blood," said a man with black curly hair and bloodshot eyes walked up.

"What your problem?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be talking to gods like that, Jackson," he said. "Especially one that already hates you."

"You picked the wrong fight, Zo," Silena said. "Mr. D has issues."

"Just go to your cabins and stay away from me!" the man – apparently Mr. D – said to us. My parents led us to an area with like a billion cabins. We walked up to a two-story houseish looking cabin. My mom pulled out a key and turned the lock. She smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to you're second house, Zoë," my dad said.

"This is our house?" I asked in disbelief, blinking twice.

"Yeah," Silena told me stepping into the living room. "Want to see your room?"

"Duh!" I laughed running up the staircase.

Silena chased me upstairs and opened the second door in the hallway. The room was light blue and already was stocked with furniture. "This is heaven!"

"Yeah, it used to be a lot different when I lived here," she shrugged.

"This was Charlie's room wasn't it?" I asked. When my mom was pregnant with me, our brother Charlie was killed. My parents don't talk about it so Silena told me. She would never tell me who did it though.

"Yeah, it was," she sighed. "Cally's room was originally going to be yours."

"Sil, what is this camp?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry we never told you but … uh," she started. My dad walked up behind her in the doorway.

"Hey, Silena, would you mind explaining it to her and showing her around the camp?" he asked her and gestured to me.

"No problem, Dad," she said and led me back down the stairs.

Cally came running up to Silena and yelled, "Mommy, mommy! I want to go!" she scooped her up in one arm and carried her out the door with me following.

"Zoë, this is the cabin area. Each cabin represents a different Greek god," she said.

"Why Greek gods?" I asked.

"Just let me get Leo, and then I'll tell you," she said and took off to a cabin that was across from ours. She opened the door, waited a few seconds and walked out with Leo.

"Okay, welcome to the official tour of Camp Half-Blood. First, we'll start with why it's called Camp Half-Blood," she laughed, acting like a snobby tour guide.

"You two, as well as me, Mom, Dad, Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Nico, we are all half-bloods."

"Half human and half what?" I asked.

"I think you can answer that one, Zoë Jackson," she said. "What do Mom and Dad have plastered all over their room?"

"Dad has a trident and Mom has an owl," I answered. "The symbols of Poseidon and Athena."

"So that means …" she prompted me.

"Half Greek god? You've got to be kidding?" I exclaimed. "I thought Mom and Dad were our parents!"

"They are, we're not actually children of Greek gods, Mom and Dad are though," she explained.

"So, Dad's Son of Poseidon?" I laughed.

"Correct, Zo," she said. "And Mom is Daughter of Athena."

"What about Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico?" I asked.

"Leo, it's your turn to guess," I said.

"Mom has a lightning bolt lamp on her and Dad's nightstand. And Dad has a helm in his bathroom," he said, trying to find out clues.

"Those are the symbols of …" I prompted before Silena could.

"Zeus and Hades!" he exclaimed. "So that's why I always shock people."

Silena gave us the rest of the 'Official Tour of Camp Half-Blood' and then we went back to our cabin. Cally had fallen asleep so, Silena put her in her bed and the rest of us looked at a photo album.

"That was you guys?" I laughed, looking at a picture of my mom kissing my dad on a picnic table.

"That picture was curiosity of the Ares cabin," my mom said. "That was after the war with Kronos."

The next picture was my parents when they were seventeen. They were sitting on a bed in one of the cabins, holding my sister.

"Aww, Silena you were so cute!" I laughed.

We kept flipping through it. "Oh my God! Stop there," I said. The picture was my parents, about eighteen. My dad was sitting next to her on the beach and my mom was pointed to a giant ring on her left ring finger.

"Nico took that one with his phone," my dad said. "Gods, that ring cost me a fortune."

"That's why I still have it," my mom laughed, holding out her left hand.

I flipped the page and found my dad holding my mom bridal style, standing part way in the ocean but he was still dry. It was obviously their wedding day. And that was the end of the book.

"The next book you'll like better," Silena told me. She grabbed another album and opened it. The first picture was my mom at age nineteen, laying on a couch with a baby in her arms.

I looked over at her and I swear a few tears escaped her eyes. "That was Charlie," my mom said. "My baby boy."

The next pictures with all Charlie as he grew up. Then there was one of him, Silena, and a girl about that looked like Aunt Thalia with their arms around each other. "I remember that picture!" she smiled. "That was my first day at camp. Charlie, Karter, and I hung out a lot then."

We kept looking around and I saw one of my mom, my dad, and Aunt Thalia at our house. In Aunt Thalia's arms was a baby me.

"That was the day we brought you home," Silena laughed. "I almost dropped you on the ground when I carried you up the stairs to Mom."

"Silena!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you know I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do," I laughed. I yawned loudly. "I think we should go to bed."

My mom yawned as well. "I totally agree."

The four of us walked up stairs and into our rooms. Mom followed me into mine and tucked me in. "You have to train tomorrow so get some rest." She kissed my forehead and left. I laid in my bed and smiled. I went from Zoë Jackson, boring one. To Zoë Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena. I smiled at the thought and drifted off to a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter will really heat things up, this one was just to help Zoë understand all of the Greek stuff. Until the next chapter,**

**~ Silena Jackson ~**


	3. The First Day & Big News

I awoke the next morning to my annoying niece, Callista Jackson jumping at the end of my bed and yelling. "Aunt Zoë! It's breakfast!"

I scooped her up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen held my parents and my sister eating _my _pancakes.

"You better watch it sis, or I'm going to steal my demon of a niece from you," I laughed.

She walked up to me and grabbed Cally out of my arms. "Mom and Dad would never let you do that, Zo," she smiled.

Silena swiftly handed our dad Cally and sat her on his lap. "Right, Daddy?" Silena used her cutest voice and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd never let that happen to your granddaughter."

"Maybe I would if she looked anything like her father," he laughed. Silena's ex-fiancé, Mason Cannon was a very sensitive subject with her. He was the father of her daughter then he just leaves. Perfect, isn't he?

"Wrong sentence, Dad," Silena picked up Cally and carried her upstairs. Stomp, stomp, SLAM.

"Nice going!" I exclaimed. "Mason left her, Dad! And you think you can humor her with him? Stupid Son of Zeus."

"I told her he was evil," my mom said as she entered the room.

"I'll go talk to her," I said and took off up the stairs. I walked to the door at the end of the hallway and pressed my ear against the door.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Cally asked her. Silena didn't reply for a long time.

"Cally," she said. "I love you but I just can't talk about it right now?" she said.

"I wove you too, Mommy," she smiled. I acted like I hadn't heard anything and opened the door.

"Sil," I called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zo," she said and gestured for me to come in. I smiled at my nick name. Ever since I was four, I had called Silena 'Sil' and she called me 'Zo', it was kind of our thing.

I stepped into her room and she turned to look at me. "Dad has some serious issues," she smiled through her red puffy eyes.

"I know right," I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for still loving me," Silena said.

"Why wouldn't I, you're my sister," I asked her.

"You hardly knew me. I left when I was eighteen and didn't come back until I was twenty-one, I wasn't ever there."

"Sil, I love you no matter what happens between us," I said and hugged her.

The hug surprised her and it took her a second to respond. When she did, she hugged me back. "Love you."

Callista jumped off of her bed and I picked her up. The three of us went downstairs.

"How in Zeus's world do you always get her to come back down here?" my dad asked.

"'Cause Silena loves me," I laughed.

"Whatever," he said. He handed me a schedule. "Silena is going to show you, Leo, Alex, and Mackie to your classes."

"Who is Mackie daughter of?" I asked.

"Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth," he said.

"Interesting. So, Sil, shall we?" I asked.

"Yupperz," she smiled. My mom grabbed Cally and we walked towards the door. "Don't get in too much trouble, Cal."

We walked out the door and raced each other to Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico's cabin. Silena opened the door without knocking.

"Really, Silena?" Leo groaned. "I could've been in my underwear!"

"Yes, you _could've_ but you weren't," she smiled and stepped into the kitchen. "Aunt Thalia? Uncle Nico?"

Our Aunt appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, guys. Ready for camp?" Aunt Thalia asked.

"Hey, Aunt Thalia. Aren't you forgetting something you left behind yesterday?" I asked.

"No, Alex is here," she smiled.

Leo's twin sister, Alex di Angelo appeared at the door. Her black Alice Cullen-style hair and long bangs hid one of her electric blue eyes. An array of freckles splashed her face.

She was dressed in her usual combat boots and black cameo jeans. She wore a black tank top with a red leather jacket that covers half her torso and she had rolled the sleeves up.

"Hey, Zoë," she smiled. "Sorry I missed the par-tay, I was in detention. On the last day of school, so I got grounded."

"It's your fault for getting double detention. From the same teacher!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Let's just go."

She passed us and threw the door open. I followed behind as Leo and Silena joined us.

"So where first, Ms. Jackson," Alex laughed.

"It's Silena, Alex," Silena said. "We're going to the Hestia cabin to get Mackie." Silena led us to a cabin that had a hearth on the front. We opened the door without knocking and Mackie came running off her bed.

"Hey Zoë. Alex! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Grounded!" she grumbled. The five of us walked to the armory, where we were fitted for … well armor. We all had to wear Greek battle armor that weighed more than me.

We spent the rest of the lovely day training. Alex, Leo, and I had most of our lessons together but we had none with Mackie. It didn't really matter to me because I love my cousins more than Mackie but just don't tell her. After all my classes we headed to dinner.

"Zoë, we have something to tell you," my mom said after we had started eating.

"What?" I asked. "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No! We're moving cabins tonight," she said.

"Where are we moving to?" I automatically asked.  
"Well, we're not actually moving. The di Angelo's are moving in with us," my dad said.

"Really?" I asked. "That is awesome."

"You and Alex have to share a room though," he said. I spit my Dr. Pepper onto the table.

"What?" I exclaimed.  
"Sorry. At least they have a bigger cabin. Silena and Cally have connecting rooms, Leo gets his own room, you and Alex have a room, Thalia and Nico have a room and your mother and I get the last room."

"Perfect," I groaned and continued eating my pizza.

**A/N: For those people who haven't noticed: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! **

**Anyway I found something really cool while watching ****Degrassi: The Next Generation**** on TV earlier. If you watch that, you'll know what I'm talking about. Eli, this guy on the show looks like how I picture Nico in high school – if he had darker hair and black eyes.**

**And when Eli raises his eyebrow and smiles his faces reminds me of Riley's (From Eclipse) when he looks at Edward and says "You're dead."**

**Eli's picture is on my profile so PM or review this and tell me what you think of him.**

**~ Silena Jackson ~**


	4. The Son of Hades

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Eli Goldsworthy.**

When we got back to our cabin we immediately had to pack up. Lovely. My mom said that we were leaving the furniture because another demigod family was moving in. Apparently they were some old friends of my parents.

After I finished I grabbed all my bursting boxes and walked to the door.

"Got enough, Zo?" Sil asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

The next few hours we moved into the di Angelo's. I guess it wasn't horrible having to move in with them. Alex di Angelo was one of my best friends, so it was actually really cool to be having a room with her.

Alex and I went to sleep relatively early. We had more boxes to haul tomorrow. Aunt Thalia said that we'd have to help the new family move in. Groan. Rumor has it that they have two boys that are pretty cute. Gods, I hope so.

The next morning I awoke to Alex di Angelo singing "That's What You Get" by Paramore at the top of her lungs. Alex was a really good singer but at – I looked at my clock – nine-thirty in the morning?

"Alexandria Annabeth di Angelo!" I exclaimed.

"Zoë Thalia Jackson!" she yelled back.

"Seriously, Alex, I'm trying to sleep here," I grumbled and hoped out of bed.

"The new family has been here for ten minutes already! And they have _three_ cute boys," she smiled eagerly.

I bolted up and got dressed with lighting speed. Under my bed I grabbed my secret stash of makeup and slid on blue eye shadow and coconut lip gloss. My look was complete in about twenty minutes. I made a bee line for my old cabin and knocked on the door.

The boy who opened the door took my breath away. He had really dark brown hair that looked black and hazel eyes. He wore a black jacket with a dark gray shirt under it. A chain necklace was around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Zoë Jackson," I smiled at him and brushed hair from my face.

"Eli Goldsworthy," the boy said.

"So, are you part of the family that's moving in?" I asked, giving me an excuse to talk to him.

"No, they just found me getting attacked by a monster and brought me here," he said.

"Did you know you were a demigod?"

"Yeah, I just don't know who my god parent is," he sighed.

"That bites," I laughed.

"So, you're Mr. Jackson's daughter, huh?"

"Yeah, I just got here a couple days ago. It's not all that great," I smiled.

"Eli! Come help us move this box!" called some boy from inside.

"Let's go," he said and followed me inside.

Two boys with brown hair and blue eyes were trying to carry a box up the stairs. They looked about fourteen. Alex was wrong, they weren't cute at all. But Eli, I could really get used to him.

"Zoë!" called my dad and he popped out from the kitchen. "I see you've met the boys."

"Yeah," I said, not mentioning I didn't meet them.

"I want you to meet some-what friends of ours," He said and led me into the kitchen.

In the kitchen were a man and a woman. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. A permanent scowl was plastered on her face. The man had black hair and blue eyes.

"This is Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez," he said.

"Hey," I said. Silena walked up behind me for my permanent rescue.

"Zo, why don't you go help Matt, Joe, and Eli," she winked at me on the last name. Apparently she had seen us. Great now my sister is in my relationships now.

I took off up the stairs. Talking echoed from my old room and I pressed my ear against the door.

"Alright, Eli, spit it out! What's her name?" one of the boys asked.

"Matt, it's no one!" he protested. "Why do you assume that I like someone?"

"I've known you since you were ten and you haven't liked anyone since you-know-who. I know when you like someone though," Matt said.

"Fine! It's the Jackson girl," he said. "Zoë."

I unleashed my ear from the door. This is fantastic! He likes me. Maybe he'll ask me out.

The rest of the day we helped the Rodriguez's unpack. It took us most of the day, which leads us to now. We were sitting at dinner and I kept looking over to the Rodriguez's table. Eli was staying with them until he got claimed.

"Zoë, you better not have a crush on one of the Rodriguez's. I don't approve of them," my dad said. I blushed and didn't reply.

"I wouldn't be too worried about _them_, Dad," Silena said. Hopefully he hadn't detected the sarcasm in '_them.' _

"Good," he said. Th sky lifted off my shoulders. I knew he'd never approve of Eli either. Sigh.

After a while everyone was gasping and whispering, while pointed at Eli. I whirled around to see the symbol of Hades above Eli's head.

"Perfect," I muttered. Hades' kids hated the Jackson's.

He stood up and walked to table thirteen, Hades'. A girl and three boys already sat there. Eli slid in next to a boy a few years old than us.

After dinner I was walking back to my cabin with Silena when someone grabbed my arm. They whirled me around. I was standing face-to-face with the one and only Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hey," I said.

"I need to talk to you, like now," he said and pulled me towards the beach. I looked at Silena and mouthed '_cover for me'_ and ran to Eli. He didn't stop 'till we were at the beach. He sat on a giant rock, avoiding the sand. I did the same.

"So," I started, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "What's up?"

_Silena Jackson's POV_

I slammed the door to my cabin as I ran inside.

"Hey Silena, where's Zoë," my mom asked.

"She's … uh, with Alex," I said. Just then Alex di Angelo walked through the front door. "I'm home!"

"Really?" my mom asked. "Where is she really?"

"She's …" my mom eyed me, urging me not to lie. "Fine! Gods, she's with the new Hades kid." I owe her big time.

"She's with who?" my dad walked out of the kitchen.

**A/N:**** Okay, this is not a Degrassi Crossover, I promise you that. It's just a boy who has Eli's name and looks. By the way, I changed Zoë's age to fifteen. **

**~ Silena Jackson ~**


	5. My First Kiss

_Zoë Jackson's POV_

"Zoë," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope we'll be really good friends this summer."

Perfect the kid chickened out, very mature. "Yeah me too," I laughed, trying to shake off how nervous I was.

"So, see you later then?" he said. I could tell that he was hiding something from the look in his eyes.

"See you later, Eli," I smiled and urged him to go but he stayed.

"Zoë Jackson!" A voice yelled in the distance. It just happened to be the voice of Percy Jackson, the world's most annoying dad.

Eli took off running through the woods. "Gods!" I exclaimed.

My dad bounded through the sand over to my rock by the water. "What in the name of Poseidon do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I _was_ hanging out with Eli and then you come along and just flat out ruin it!" I yelled. "I cannot believe you!"

I stomped off to my cabin, my breathing a little shaking. The door of my cabin flew open with force from my fingers. It slammed as hard as it could with me slamming it on the frame.

"Quiet, Cally's sleeping," Silena said from the couch. I groaned loudly and ran up the stairs. On my tiptoes, I silently slipped by Cally's room and into Alex's and my room.

"Hey, Zoë," she said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Pete Johnson just asked me out!" she exclaimed. By the way, Pete is the one person every girl is in love with. Well, aside from me that is.

"Whoo-hoo for you!" I said unenthusiastically. I raised my fist halfway in the air and dropped it.

Involuntarily, I dropped on my bed and slid out my iPod. I blasted music to the point where it was near impossible to think.

About ten minutes later, Alex was fast asleep, lightly snoring on her bed. I had turned down my music and waited for someone to come and talk to me. Someone would always come, which I found very annoying at this point.

Right on schedule knocking was heard from the door. Quickly, I locked my iPod and looked asleep as possible. My dad stepped in the doorway. He looked at me asleep and could tell I was faking it.

"Zo, I know you're faking! Get up," he said. I chucked a pillow at his head and laughed.

"Get out!" I yelled and threw another pillow at him.

"Percy, just leave her alone! Give her some space," I heard Aunt Thalia call.

The door closed in front of my face and my dad was gone. I waited until I heard my parents' door close until I got up. It shut loudly after a second and I flung out of bed, wearing clothes I had put on earlier.

I slipped out of my door and started walking down the hall. About halfway down, I saw a black figure a few seconds too late. I bumped into the figure and it sent me clattering to the ground.

"Oh, Styx!" I cursed. I stood up to be face-to-face with Aunt Thalia.

"Zoë?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the bathroom," I tried and she seemed to believe it. She walked on past me and opened her bedroom door.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door, careful not to wake my parents who had fallen asleep watching a movie. The path to the beach was made of stone. It led from our cabin to the sand because my dad had always spent time at the beach. I ran down it and dropped at the end of the sand.

After a few minutes of silent debating, I settled on lying down on the beach. My flat, blonde hair sprawled around the sand, with my sea green eyes staring up at the sky. I traced the constellations with my index finger as I searched for my favorite, The Huntress. It had been a tribute to Zoë Nightshade – A fallen Huntress. My dad had named me after her, because she had helped him save my mom.

"Oh, Hades! Stupid tree!" I heard a boy's voice from the trees. Twigs snapped and branches fell as the person came closer. I pulled out my pen/sword thing that I never returned to my dad after my party. The cap slipped through my fingers easily and the pen was once again a sword. I whirled around to the woods to see the one and only Eli Goldsworthy stepping out of the trees.

"No need to bring out the pointy thing, it's just me," he said, laughing. "Jeez!"

"What in the Hades are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have personal things in the woods," he said. "What are _you_ doing out here."

"Just looking at the stars, they're so fascinating," I looked over at him and smiled.

"You know, we were kind of interrupted back there," he said. I remember seeing the look in his eyes that indicated he was hiding something. Maybe he would tell me now, it was killing me inside.

"You got something to say, Death Boy?" I asked him. He looked up, laughing under his breath.

"I can't just be friends with you, Zoë," he sighed. "I like you too much."

He stared up at me with impossible hazel eyes. His hand reached for mine and our fingers intertwined. Eli leaned towards, with his face seconds from mine. I wanted to kiss him, but we could be caught any second. His eyes forced me into it.

He let go of my hand and cupped it on my cheek. Without thinking, I just pulled myself towards him. His lips touched mine and we kissed for a few seconds. I breathed against his lips and continued kissing him.

I could hear footsteps from behind us but apparently, Eli had not heard them yet. I could fell the person's gaze, even with my eyes closed.

"Eli! What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing?"

Our lips pulled apart and we turned to see the mystery woman. It was none other than Bree Tanner, she used to be Silena's friend until the two had a fight over a boy so now they hate each other. She is also the snobby leader of the Hades cabin.

"Bree …" his voice trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Eli. But I can clearly see what you were doing," she grumbled.

"Well, are you stalking me or what?" he shot back.

"No, but you said you'd be back by ten. It is ten-thirty, so as leader of the Hades cabin I was required to come find you. Apparently the Jackson girl has beaten me to that," she groaned.

"Her name is Zoë," he said. He stood up and brushed himself off. I stood beside him and he grabbed my hand. "What is you're problem anyway?"

"That feud is none of your business. Maybe if you become cabin leader, but now you do not need to know."

"Zo, I have to go," he said. Eli released my hand and ran off past Bree.

"Don't think I won't be mentioning this to Percy," she spat out my dad's name as if it was curse even to say it. She glided off in Eli's direction.

I walked down the path, trying to process what had just happened. So, I have a so-called _boyfriend _and I finally had my first kiss. Everything was perfect, except for one thing, my father.

**A/N: This chapter goes to my cousin, Karter Windal. She came up with the whole thing. Anyway, I wrote five chapters while I was driving back to NY from Ohio. I'll post some now and others when I get reviews. You're welcome.**

**~ Silena Jackson ~**


	6. Caught

"Zoë Thalia Jackson! Get down here this instant!" I awoke to the lovely sound of my dad going berserk. Oh, crap, I remember last night by the lake. It was probably all a dream.

He burst through my door holding some sort of paper. "What is the meaning of this?" He handed me the paper. It was Eli and I from last night. We were kissing. I guess it hadn't been a dream after all.

"How do you know that it was me? He's totally covering her face with his hand," I lied.

"Zoë, you're my daughter for Zeus's sake! How would I not know that it was you in the picture," he said.

"Where did you even get that picture?" I asked him.

"The Hermes kids set up a camera to spy on couples on the beach. One of them brought this to me a few minutes ago," he said.

I had no explanation, and I was done for. Silena Jackson, the world's greatest sister came to my rescue. "Dad, don't beat her up. It's young love, they won't last longer than a month, and I guarantee it."

"A wise woman once said that. It was your grandmother, Athena. She said those exact words about your mother and I. Even the goddess of wisdom can't deny love," he said.

"I'm not talking about marrying the guy," I said. "Can't I just date him?"

"No, Zoë. Why don't you go date Leo, or some Aphrodite kid? You are not allowed to see him again!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You pick the wrong guy, you get hurt. Look at your sister, she picked the wrong guys so now a billion people hate her and she's single," he said sternly.

"I feel so loved, Dad," Silena groaned. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"So, can I date him or not?" I asked.

"No, you can't Zoë. And that's final!" he said. My dad stood up and walked towards the door. When he was standing in the doorway, he turned to me and said, "By the way, you're grounded for two weeks."

"Ugh!" I huffed.

I stood up, walked over to my walk-in closet, and pulled out an outfit. It was my cutest outfit I had: A yellow camisole over a gray one with gray yoga pants. I wore my yellow converse with it. Today was Sunday, so I didn't have to wear the ugly camp tee shirts we had to wear five days a week. I stepped out of the closet and ran out the front door, wondering where everyone was.

I made my way through the seemingly endless cabins until I came to a black, dark, and just flat out scary cabin. Without thinking about the consequences, I knocked on the door.

Just my luck the lovely Bree Tanner answered the door. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Where's Eli?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him since last night, I assumed he was with you," she smiled. I opened my mouth to speak and then she just slammed the door in my face.

"Lovely woman," I laughed to myself.

"Lookin' for Eli?" Matt Rodriguez was standing behind me.

"Uhh … Yeah, where is he?" I questioned.

"He crashed at our place last night. He said they kicked him out of the cabin because he was caught being out with you. I was sent to come find you," he said.

"Thanks, Matt," I smiled. "Please, do not tell me parents. I owe you one."

I cut across the freshly cut grass to the Rodriguez's cabin. When I reached the door, I simply opened it without knocking.

Eli sat in the armchair and there was no sign of anyone else around. He saw my instantly and ran over to me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a giant smirk on his face. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in to kiss him. Right when his lips where a centimeter from mine, of course was just have to hear the one voice that I hate.

"We've been waiting for you," my dad said as he walked into the living room.

Eli and I pulled apart and awkwardly watched my dad. He sat on the sofa and beckoned me to come sit by him. I sat next to him and Eli sat in the armchair across from him. He clenched the armrests nervously.

"You set me up!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. Matt is quite an actor," my dad smiled. "Back to business, you two cannot date! I hate it, Hades hates it, and most importantly Chiron caught a couple breaking all of the romance rules before they were married so romance is forbidden!"

"Perfect," I groaned.

"Figures," Eli groaned. He looked at me and winked. I could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"So are we clear on the whole, you cannot date thing?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad," I said. I knew people would be watching me, but I know how to bribe a certain idiot Son of Hades in my family.

Eli and I walked out about a minute apart so we didn't look suspicious. I walked out after him and we met behind the cabin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it," he rolled his eyes. "There's no romance aloud in camp, so we have to ditch."

"We're going to ditch camp?" I asked. He grabbed my hand.

"That's the plan," he said.

"I know the perfect plan," I said sinisterly and started whispering in his ear.

Zoë Jackson – the good girl who never broke curfew and always got perfect grades – was going to ditch Camp Half-Blood with her new Son of Hades boyfriend. That's something I could get used to.

**A/N: So, Zoë's the bad girl now? What do you think? Anyway I was listening to my ENTIRE iPod the other day and I came up with Zoë and Eli's songs. **

**My First Kiss by 3OH!3**

**Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship **

**Knock You Down by Keri Hilson**

**~ Silena! ~**


	7. Ditching Camp

"Where are we going?" I asked. Eli and I were driving along the road and he refused to tell me where we were going. Turns out, he just happened to be two years older than I was. He's seventeen, my father will so approve of that.

"You'll see," he promised for just about the sixth time.

"Oh I get it, this is the part where you drop me off and I have to find my own way home," I said sarcastically. "That'll just be the funniest joke ever."

"Seriously, we're almost there, calm down!" he exclaimed.

We continued in silence for the next few minutes until Eli pulled into the mall.

"The Son of Hades is going to the mall?" I laughed.

"I am breaking most of the Hades' kid's rules already. Why don't we continue that?" he smiled.

"This is perfect," I said. He hoped out of the car, made his way around to my side, and opened the door.

"Such a gentleman, I see." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Good traits to have with dealing with an evil dad like Percy Jackson."

"I think he already has my coffin picked out," he laughed. I stepped out of the car and Eli took my hand.

"So, who's wearing their wallet today?" I asked and dug around in my pockets. I slid out twenty bucks in one pocket and fifteen in the other.

"Don't worry, my mother was a model," Eli said.

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Let's just say I go a lot of money stashed around in my cabin," he said.

"Did you get along with her at all?" I asked. Most demigods never got along with their mortal parent until some time later in life.

"No, I haven't seen her in six months. We live in Miami, where she models so she's gone half the year pretty much," he sighed.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" I questioned.

"Only if you want to," he said. "Which I don't recommend. She loves me to death but I just don't like her."

"Let's just go," I dropped the subject for him.

We spent just about a billion dollars on the most pointless stuff you could buy. I got these retarded glasses that look like a grill on them. To be honest I don't know when I'll ever use those.

Most importantly, we bought stuff for pranks worthy of Hermes and Athena. They were so well thought out and everything. First prank victim was of course, Bree Tanner.

Eli and I shopped until about two o'clock. Then we were on our way to McDonald's. We were driving along when my phone blared my sister's ring tone. I slid out my phone and saw the text.

_Where r u?_

I sent back: _I'm going to MD's with a friend._

About two seconds later, my phone rang and this time Silena was calling me. I grabbed my phone and hit answer.

"Sil, I'm busy," I said.

I hit speaker and Eli looked worried. "Zoë, Mom and Dad have been freaking out! Where the Hades are you?"

Eli drove into the parking lot of McDonald's and parked. He hopped out of the door, leaving me alone.

"I'm at McDonalds with a friend!" I said.

"Zo, none of your friends drive," she thought for a minute. "Oh my gods! How much older is he? I knew he wasn't your age!"  
"He's seventeen," I whispered.

"Oh my Gods! Zoë Jackson! You are in so much trouble, you better get home this instant!" Great, the voice was my mom's.

"Okay, Mom," I said. "Love you, Bye." I hit the end button just as Eli opened the door..

"Tell me that it was only Silena looking for us," he said.

"Bree has been looking for you and my parents have been looking for me," I sighed. "And by the way, we _both_ have our coffins picked out."

Eli and I broke a few laws trying to get back to Camp, which was an hour away. In addition to that, Zeus put us in a massive half-hour traffic jam. By the time we reached camp it was about four o'clock.

We drove up as far as we could and made a run for it. The two of us would already be in trouble as it was so we held hands when we walked through the borders of camp. My mom came out of the Big House and hugged me. "Zoë, I thought something bad had happened."

"You two are in so much trouble!" my dad yelled as he emerged from the Big House.

"You hear that, Zoë?" Eli said as he walked over to me. "We're already in trouble. You think this will get us in even more trouble?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I locked my arms around his neck, and he kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like forever – but it was only a few seconds.

We pulled apart and looked at the glares of Chiron, my mom, my dad, and Bree Tanner.

"So, how long are we grounded?" I asked. My dad rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He dragged me back to the cabin and threw me on the couch. Leo, Alex, Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Nico watched from the staircase.

"Okay, let me have it," I said, waiting for my speech.

"I'm not going to yell. I am just going to tell you that you're grounded for two months," my dad said. I opened my mouth to speak but he answered my question. "No, you cannot date Eli, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I get it," I felt the tears coming. I let my tears spill over. "I have to go."

_Annabeth Jackson's POV_

"Percy, you did the right thing you know," I tried to comfort my husband but it just wasn't working. "She didn't need to be with him."  
"Thanks, Annabeth," he smiled and kissed me. "She just looked so hurt."

"Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth!" Alex yelled from downstairs. "The Hades kid is here!"

**A/N: HAHA! Cliffy! Eli is screwed though. So, Review and you get the next TWO chapters! Which involve a sleepover, Capture the flag, and of course, breaking more of Percy's rules.**

**~ Silena! ~**


	8. Sleepover, Sort Of

_Annabeth Jackson's POV_

I got up off my bed, walked down the stairs, and saw Thalia sitting on the couch next to Eli, who was looking uncomfortable. Percy walked up behind my and we sat on the loveseat across from the sofa.

"Nico!" I yelled. "Get down here!'

About ten seconds later Nico stumbled down the stairs and sat in the armchair. "Okay, we're all here."  
"I kind of wanted to talk to Mr. Jackson," he said. "If that's okay."

"Well, it doesn't work that way," Thalia said. "You get all the parents."

"I just wanted to apologize about today–" he started.

"Apology not accepted," Percy interrupted.

"Percy!" I nudged him in the ribs.

"What is going on here?" Zoë stood halfway on the steps. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but it looked like she had stopped a while ago. She descended the staircase, wondering why we were all here. Right on target she smiled at Eli.

"Hey," she said. He just smirked at her. Then he noticed her red eyes and he turned to Percy.

"I hope you weren't too hard on her," he said. "After all it was my idea."

"Don't blame it on yourself, Eli," Zoë said.

"Zoë, upstairs," I pointed to the stairs. "Now!" She slowly got up and walked up the staircase until she was out of sight.

"Okay," Percy said. "You understand that you're not allowed to see my daughter, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Eli said. "I'll stay away."

"As long as you understand, I think were good here," I said.

He groaned and stood up. "I have to go get my punishment from Bree."  
"Good luck with that, Bree's an evil one," Percy said as Eli walked out the door.

_Zoë Jackson's POV_

I laid on my bed singing "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3. Uncle Nico sat on Alex's bed helping her with math or something.

"Zo, we all know you're a good singer," Alex said. "Tone it down." It was true, I was a good singer. My parents had no idea where it came from considering our whole family is a bunch of tone-deaf cats.

"I'm upset," I groaned.

"Zoë, just give it a rest," Uncle Nico said. "Your father isn't going to let you date him."

"I just don't get it!" I yelled and slammed my head down on my pillow.

"Zoë, he's two years older than you! And he's a Son of Hades, their no good," my dad suddenly appeared from the hallway.

"That's offensive," Uncle Nico said.

"I didn't mean you, Nico," my dad rolled his eyes. I threw a pillow over my head and just laid there.

At about ten o'clock, everyone was asleep – well, aside from Alex and me. We had been playing poker for the last hour or so and I was trying to think of ways to sneak out without being caught. That worked out so well last time.

"Alex, if I snuck out, would you tell on me?" I asked.

"Well, no but you would probably get caught or something," she replied.

"Don't be so negative," I laughed. I stood up and walked to my closet. My backpack hung from a hook and I grabbed it. I pulled together an overnight bag while Alex just stared at me in disbelief.

"You're going to stay with Eli?" she asked me.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone," I begged. Instead of waiting for an answer, I opened the window and yanked out the screen. I slung my bag on my shoulder and threw one leg out the window and onto the ladder.

"Your dad is going to kill you one day, Zo," Alex said as I threw the other leg over, onto the ladder.

"Yeah, I know."

Just then, Uncle Nico opened the door. The first thing he saw was me.

"If Percy finds out, I never saw a thing," he said and closed the door before anyone noticed he was up.

"See you later, Alex," I smiled and climbed down the ladder. My feet hopped down when I reached the last step and ran off to the Hades cabin. I tiptoed to the side of it and tapped on the window.

"What the?" Eli emerged from his bed and sleepily opened his window. He helped me inside and just looked at me. "Zoë, you are going to be the death of me."

"Thanks," I laughed and sat on his bed.

"So, you're staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to sleep on Bree's air mattress," he said. Eli reached under the bed across the room and slid an air mattress over by his bed.

"So, you have girls over here often?" I asked.

"No, but Bree said she has parties here often," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and threw my bag on the ground.

"Get me up early, if my dad finds out I was here he'll kill both of us," I said. I pulled my self under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking and people cursing. "Dang, you've got an arm," a person said in a deep voice.

"That's why you don't mess with my girlfriend," Eli said and more glass broke. I looked at my watch and it said was eight o'clock. The door opened and closed and I heard footstep walking towards me. I closed my eyes and looked like I was sleeping.

The bed shook and I knew Eli was sitting down on it. He ran a finger through my hair and kissed my forehead. "I know you're awake," he whispered in my ear.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Eli sat me up and pulled me in his arms. "What was going on?" I asked.

"It was nothing," he lied. "Do you need to leave?"  
"Yeah, my dad is probably getting up soon," I admitted. I kissed Eli, went to his bathroom, and changed. After about ten minutes, I emerged and ran out the door. Eli had already left.

I ran into Uncle Nico on the way to breakfast. "Hey," he greeted. "Percy's looking for you. I said you got up early and went to breakfast so grab something and head back."

More lying again today. I ran off to the pavilion to start another day, hiding from my dad.

**A/N:**** There you have it. One of my favorite chapters, by the way. Next is Capture the Flag *Smirks* someone is held prisoner and there's only one way to get them out.**

**~ Silena J ~**


	9. Hades Vs Athena Battle

Just my luck, after class of course was Capture the Flag. I guess I did deserve after all. Seriously, I have a boyfriend that I'm not aloud to have _and_ I stayed in his cabin! Like Silena always says, Karma is a powerful thing.

Anyway, the teams Hades vs. Athena.

By the way, since there's like a hundred minor gods, fourteen cabins play at a time. Today's cabins were the Jackson/di Angelo cabin, the Rodriguez cabin, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and Hestia.

Alex and I had aligned our cabin permanently with Athena. So our team was: Athena, My cabin, Zeus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Dionysus.

The Hades team was: Hades, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo, and the Rodriguez cabin.

Our team leaders were assigning jobs and I just kept zoning out. When the leader finished Alex grabbed me and we ran off to the woods. When we saw the flag up an ahead I felt someone yank on my arms and everything went black.

I woke up drenched in water, tied to the tree. Eli sat on a log in front of me, laughing his head off.

"What the Hades?" I exclaimed as I spat water out of my mouth, onto Eli. "Get me down from here!"

"No can do," he said. "I was ordered to keep you as prisoner."

"I swear to Zeus I am going to kill you!" I yelled. "I hope you remembered to take my sword."

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you," he smirked. He flipped my pen/sword in the air and caught it.

I really wanted to get down there and slap him. "Let me down from here," I exclaimed.

"Tell me where the flag is and I'll let you down," he laughed again.

"Nobody told me where the freaking flag even was!"

"Then I guess you're stuck."

"Eli! I'm begging you here," I stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You're pretty convincing … but let me think," he played with my sword again. "Uhh … no!"

"Ugh! When I get down there I am _so_ breaking up with you!" I bluffed.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that."

"Uh, yeah I would," I lied.

"Okay, then do it, right now."

"Oh, so you _want_ me too?" I rolled my eyes.

He stood up and walked around to the back of the tree. After a few seconds I dropped to the ground. "Okay, you won't break up with me now right?"

"I won't under one condition," I prompted. "Kiss me."

He gave me his signature lopsided smirk. "You have a deal."

He walked up to me and laid a hand on my cheek. Slowly, he pulled me in and kissed me quickly.

"Eli, you can let the prisoner go!" A Hades kid appeared out from the trees. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes as he saw us. "Great, she's out."

We pulled apart and looked at the boy. "So, did we win?"

"No, we did!" the kid exclaimed. Eli gave him a high five and smirked.

"So, we beat the smartest cabin in Camp, huh? They must be so smart," Eli said.

"I wouldn't be saying that, Eli. The Athena kids will make you do they're laundry … or worse do math!" I laughed.

"Nice one!" Eli said. "I think we should go."

"I can't risk getting another busting," I shrugged. The three of us stalked off in separate directions to our cabins.

It had been a few hours after Capture the Flag and I was exploring the giant clearing in the woods where the minor god cabins were. I came around to the middle of cabins and on the bench was a sight that made me want to tear my hair out.

A brunette Aphrodite chick was making out with _my_ boyfriend. And the worst part was that he looked like he was into it too!

"Oh my Gods! I cannot believe you'd do this to me, Eli!" I exclaimed. He ripped the brunette off of him and ran towards me.

"Zoë, I know it looks bad, but it's not what you think," he said.

"Save it, Eli! How many times have you said that before? What am I like girlfriend number seven?" I stormed off to my cabin. Tears streamed until I could barely see to find my cabin.

I burst through the door and ran all the way into my room to find Alex scribbling something down in a notebook with headphones in her ears. As I ran in she yanked out her headphones and looked at me sympathetically.

"You okay, Zo?" she asked.

"Fine, everything's just fine!" I exclaimed and jumped on my bed. I threw a pillow over my head as sobs erupted from my chest. After a few minutes blackness took over my body.

**Percy's POV**

"Alex, stop lying. What's wrong with Zoë?" I stared my niece, Alex di Angelo in the eye as she prepared to answer me for the fifth time.

"Uncle Percy, I'm telling you I don't know!" she threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "She just came home crying in her sleep.

"Fine, I believe you. Just let me come in," I said as I brushed past Alex. I looked on Zoë's desk for clues and found her phone.

It vibrated and said: _New Text From: Eli_

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," I said. Alex bit her lip and sighed.

"They've been dating," she admitted.

I clenched my teeth. "I thought I could trust her."

Alex held her hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything."

"You'll be glad you didn't when Zoë wakes up," I said. "Let's go downstairs and let her sleep."

Alex step in front of me and ran down the stairs with me following.

**A/N: OH MY GODS! I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Usually I update like every other day. I've been super bus y with school and writing two other stories that I'm going to upload later, this one got left in the dust. Anyway, I have three chapters in store for you all today! **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**~ Silena Jackson ~**


	10. Breakups Hurt the Most

**Eli's POV **

**xX Meanwhile xX**

I whirled around to my attacker as Zoë took off through the trees. "Who are you?"

"Marilyn Jacobs," the girl said. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"If you didn't realize it, I had a girlfriend!" I exclaimed

"Keyword, Eli, _had_," she smiled.

I spun on my heels and ran off to Zoë's cabin. Her cabin was on the other end of camp so it took me about five minutes to get there. When I reached the cabin, I reluctantly knocked on the door. After a second Zoë's dad opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"This is between me and you're daughter. Can I speak to her?" I asked nicely.

For his answer, he slammed the door in my face. I went around to the back of the house and climbed Zoë's fire escape ladder. Inside I saw someone with black hair and I really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

They walked over to the window and opened it. Of course, it was Percy. Since the ladder is connected to the house he couldn't push me down or anything. Instead, he grabbed my hands and unleashed them from the ladder, which sent me flying backwards and landing on the ground with a painful crash.

**Zoë's POV  
** I woke up in my bed, my face sticky with tears. Sitting up, I realized the window was open. Weird. I stood up and walked over to the window and stared out it. Eli was lying on the ground, struggling to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" I called down. He succeed standing up and walked away without a word. I could practically see the pain in his every step.

**Eli's POV  
** I walked around the side of Zoë's house, realizing that I'd never be able to make it up to her. Still in deep thought, I walked through the door of my cabin. Bree was yelling at me for some pointless reason. Without looking I walked over to my bed and laid down, staring at my ceiling.

After a while there was a slight knock at the door. Bree answered it when she noticed I really didn't feel like getting up. A few minutes and a scream match later, Zoë Jackson, of all people walked into my cabin. She ran over to me and sat on the end of my bed.

"Okay, talk," she said.

**Zoë's POV**

Eli launched into his tale and the more he told, the less I believed. He finished and I decided on getting a second opinion. "Do you mind if I speak you your new girlfriend?"

When I reached the Aphrodite cabin it was easy to spot the girl who had been sucking face with Eli. The girl was a pretty brunette with curly hair and blue-brown eyes. She had her face buried into an Ancient Greek copy of Eclipse.

"Brunette," I sneered and pointed to her. "Front and center."

She stuck a bookmark into her book and walked over to me. Her eyes looked at me up and down. After a second she looked me in the eyes disapprovingly. She probably thought I was ugly or something.

"You are?" she asked.

"Zoë Jackson," I replied. She looked up at me – I was about a foot taller than her – and sighed. "And you?"

"I'm Marilyn Jacobs," she said and gave me a toothy smile.

"How old are you?" I asked, noticing how short she was.

She huffed, I could tell she got asked that a lot. "I just turned fifteen."

"You do realize that Eli is three years older than you, right?" I asked. He was going to turn eighteen in October.

"So, I'll be the coolest sophomore if I'm dating a senior," she said.

"You're not even dating him! I am!"

Marilyn rolled her eyes. "I'm dating him, Zoë. Not you."

The color drained from my face and my chest burned as my heart continued to ache. I whirled around and stormed out of the cabin off to see Eli.

I almost ripped the door to the Hades cabin off of its hinges when I entered. Bree tried to stop me and I just pushed her to the wall. I continued walking until I made my way over to Eli.

"Oh my Gods!" I yelled at him. "I cannot believe you, Eli!"

He just looked at me. "Zoë, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? If you were sorry, you wouldn't be dating her! You haven't even broken up with me yet. You just can't – don't make me do this, Eli!" I yelled at him.

Instead of answering me, he leaned in and kissed me. After a second he pulled away and I slapped him right across the face. I ran out of the room and screamed, "I hate you!"

**Eli's POV**

"_I hate you!"_

Zoë's words rang in my ears, as they had for the past few hours. It was ten o'clock and everyone in the entire camp was sleeping, except for me. Her words had ringed in my ears for hours, making it impossible to sleep. I felt horrible for what had happened today. I wanted Zoë to forgive me but she really shouldn't. Overall, I really just had no one idea what to do.

Apparently, my legs did. They stood me up and walked all the way to Zoë's window. I climbed the ladder and I peered inside. Zoë and Alex were playing poker on her bed. I tapped on the window and Zoë ran over and pulled me inside.

"Zoë, please forgive me," I said, pleading with my eyes for her to forgive me.

She crossed her arms. "And why should I do that?"  
I sighed heavily. "Honestly, you shouldn't. You should leave me right now and tell me you never want to see me again. But I love you and want you to forgive me." I regretted the words as I said them. I had said the same lines before, to _her._

"Eli, I –" I don't wait for Zoë to finish.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore," I got up and ran to the window. As quickly as I could I hopped over the side and sped down the ladder.

**A/N: Aww, poor Zo. Knowing me, I can't keep these two lovebirds apart for long! And OMG 3 days until The Lost Hero!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**~Silena Jackson~**


	11. Old Breakup, New Looks

**Zoë's POV**

I stared at the open window as I had for the past few seconds. It seemed like the last thing Eli would do to me. I was going to tell him that I loved him and that everything was okay again and he just left.

"You okay, Zo?" Alex asked

"Fine."

Alex flicked off the light switch and I crashed on the floor. Soon afterwards I fell into a deep sleep.

"He's going to have to tell her sometimes, Matt! Just talk to him. Please!" Alex said as I woke up. She snapped the phone shut and sighed heavily

I sat up and looked around the light blue and black room. "Who was on the phone?" I asked through I yawn.

"No one, Zoë," she lied.

She looked at me with her mouth pressed into a hard line. Her eyebrows tensed as she waited me to have a freak out session after last night's breakup.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It was Matt Rodriguez, he says Eli's upset about something," Alex sighed. She looked at me with those kinds of faces that are trying to cover up that you know something but you can't tell someone.

"He's upset?" I exclaimed. "He broke my heart and _he's_ upset!"

Alex stood up and stormed out of the room and I heard her stop down the stairs.

**Alex's POV**

I stormed down the stairs into the living room. Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth were sitting in the kitchen eating along with my parents. I turned on some music videos on the TV and went into the kitchen to eat.

As fast as I could I cooked some toast and ran out the door with half of it in my mouth. Uncle Percy was trying to ask me about Zoë but I ignored him and ran off to the Rodriguez's. I reached the cabin and tore the door open.

Inside the cabin Matt was sitting on the couch, playing video games. How typical.

"Matt!" I called. The controller flew from his hand and threw the air, about hitting me in the head. He jumped about ten feet and then he whirled around to see me.

"Congratulations, di Angelo. You got me," he rolled his eyes. Matt hopped over the couch and walked to where he was face-to-face with me.

"We need to talk," I said.

An hour later the plan was in action. Eli was on his way to help his mom move into her new house and Zoë was doing who-knows-what. I walked into my cabin and saw some Goth looking chick sitting on the couch, she was being yelled at by Aunt Annabeth.

She had choppy layered hair that was black, I mean so black that she must've dyed it. It looked like it had been flat ironed. Her eyes with rimmed with black eyeliner and her closed eyes were colored with assorted shades of brown. Red lips were curved into a scowl on her face.

Her clothes were the usual Goth type. It was a black halter top that had a plastic circle covered with black fabric before it was tied around the neck. Over that was a red tube top that was pulled up so high you could only see the circle and the tie on the halter top. She wore black fishnets under a black skirt. On the side of her nose was a silver stud.

The girl opened her eyes and the unmistakable sea green eyes I had come to attuned to stared at me. I realized with a start that that girl just happened to be my best friend, Zoë Jackson.

**Zoë's POV**

"Zoë! Oh my Gods, what did you do?" Alex buried her head in her hands as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Hades!" I cursed. "Alex you're not supposed to be here!"

I yelled so loud that Aunt Thalia came running down the stairs. "What's going on here?"

"My daughter has decided to be a Goth!" my mom yelled.

"I'm not Goth," I protested. "I just look like one!"

My mom threw her hands up in the air. "Same thing!"

Aunt Thalia and my mom went upstairs, not looking at me. Alex went and sat next to me.

"Zoë, how could you do this to yourself?" she asked. "You're better than this."

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. When I reopened them I flipped my wrist over and showed it to her. "I'm not Goth or Emo. I don't slit my wrists, I just look like this."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to," I replied.

Alex grabbed my wrist and yanked hard, forcing me to stand up. "Were going to talk to Eli," she said.

We ran out the door and ran all the way to the borders of Camp Half-Blood. When we reached there Alex slowed down and searched for her mother's car. She found the silver Mercedes quickly and opened the door. The keys we sitting in the ignition and she turned the key. The car roared to life and she pushed me into the driver's seat.

In a few seconds she was sitting next to me. "Zoë, you have you're learner's permit, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to drive with my mom or something," I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter right now, just drive and listen to my directions.

In about five minutes we were in Manhattan, about a half hour from my house. I followed Alex's vague directions as we tore through the streets Alex told me to pull into a neighbor hood and I did as she told me. I turned into a house when she instructed and we hopped out.

The house was a simple blue two-story house with a nice porch. The two car garage was closed so I didn't know whose house it was. We ran up onto it as Alex knocked on the door furiously. We waited a few seconds and Alex knocked again, even harder this time.

"Where are we?" I asked after she'd knocked on the door. My question was soon answered as the last person I wanted to see swung open the white door.

**A/N: Holy Zeus! Zoë's a Goth. I got the idea from the new Degrassi commercial where the real Eli's girlfriend, Clare goes Goth. So, tell me if you want Zoë to go back to her old ways or stay with her new look.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**~Silena Jackson~**


	12. AN: Warning: MAY CAUSE SADNESS and ANGER

A/N:

Okay, I'm about to be COMPLETELY hated by all of you. So, I have totally lost interest in this story. Percy Jackson just has totally dropped as my obsession. Degrassi has just totally caught 100x more interest. Please, I'm 15 and still read PJO; it's about time I moved on. I will always continue to read the book, as I enjoy them, I just can't go on with this FanFict. But, any teenagers who are allowed to and watch Degrassi I will be having a new Degrassi story out soon. So, farewell to Zoë, Eli, Silena, Alex, Leo, and everyone else. I'm sorry for the ending.

By the way, if anyone would like to pick up where I've left off PM me and send me the next chapter you would write. But if it doesn't make my standards you will not be allowed to publish.

Thanks! Sorry for **Discontinuing,**

Silena Jackson.

P.S. I will be changing my Pen Name later today, it will be DegrassixEllie.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

I really hope you all thought that this was an update. BUT IT'S NOT! I wanted to talk to a few anonymous reviewers.

To _Anastasia_ I don't care if you hate. You're just an internet bitch/

To _eliz81220 _I really fucking hate you. You are the biggest bitch I've ever heard in my entire life. I cannot believe you had the fucking nerve to want me to die. So fuck you little fucking bitch. And I bet you only think Degrassi is stupid because you're sad your little mommy won't let you watch it because you're a just a little fucking two year old.


End file.
